ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Units Why is my unit's skill grayed out? Unit skills have a lower than normal chance of activating the first time, this is indicated by the skill being grayed out. Increasing the unit's loyalty will also increase the chance of unlocking. For active skills, keep attempting to use the corresponding attack type: Rush, Multi, or Support (see Quests#Attacking); try using the skill multiple times in a Burst. For passive skills, they will simply activate randomly when the unit is in your deck. Note that the Revive skill requires someone in the party be knocked out before it will unlock. When's the best time to evolve my unit? When you evolve your unit has no effect on its final stats. However, you may prefer to keep them seperate while building up their loyalty since it is additive when evolving. Refer to Unit Enhancing for more information. How do I change my leader unit? You can change the leader by going to Menu → View/Sell Units → Select → Set Leader. My units aren't leveling up fast enough! You can raise the level of your units more quickly by using the Grimoires obtained in bonus quests. Unlock bonus quests for one hour by going to Purify → Brave Aura in each quest area. I can't use my M Spirit Gems! In order to use higher level Spirit Gems you must first use the lower level ones. Once you use 20 S Spirit Gems on a unit you will be able to use your M Spirit Gems. Refer to Unit Enhancing/Breaks and Loyalty for more information. Quests Refer to Quests for more information. I can't defeat the boss. Each boss has their specific behavior. Once you figure out the boss's actions you can start to unlock the clues to taking it down. Purifying also has its advantages, so don't forget to purify as much as possible. Can I only attack one monster at a time? You can attack multiple monsters by changing your target mid command. You cannot use your powered up commands once you change targets. In what order are my commands executed? The commands are executed from the monster on the left, not in the order you entered them. I want to see the status of my units during battle. You can see your units' status if you hold down on them during battle. There are units I've never seen before in my Assist menu. Your Union members' leader units will be chosen as your Assists. One Pound, Slice, and Flurry Assist Units will be assigned to your Assist Units. When a particular unit type is not available, an NPC will be assigned to assist you. Skill differences Reference for how the various skill prefixes compare to each other in AoI. Rather than having one continuous gradient for skill prefixes, with each prefix being either stronger or weaker than another, there are actually three seperate categories of prefixes in Age of Ishtaria. Within these, there are levels that are roughly equivalent to counterparts in another category. Each categories only applies to a certain type or couple types of skill, however, preventing any conflicts. These categories have been marked below, and each has been seperated with examples given for the syntax of the skill types. Launch and Pound Multi/Rush skills: Punishingly > Catastrophically > Brutally > Fiercely > Strongly > No prefix Follows the format: (Punishingly, Catastrophically, Brutally, Fiercely, Strongly) launches all enemies (Punishingly, Catastrophically, Brutally, Fiercely, Strongly) launches one enemy (Punishingly, Mercilessly, Brutally, Fiercely, Strongly) slams one enemy (Punishingly, Mercilessly, Brutally, Fiercely, Strongly) slams all enemies Multi Flurry: Punishingly > Catastrophic > Insane > Massive > Heavy > No prefix Follows the format: (Punishingly, Catastrophic, Insane, Massive, Heavy) damage on all enemies Rush Flurry: Punishingly > Catastrophic > Massive > Fierce > Strong > Small Follows the format: (Punishingly, Catastrophic, Brutal, Fierce, Strong, Small) flurry attack on foe Passives: Incredibly > Immensely > Massively > Greatly > No prefix > Slightly Follows the format: (Incredibly, Immensely, Massively, Greatly, Slightly) lowers (ATK / DEF) of all foes (Incredibly, Immensely, Massively, Greatly, Slightly) lowers (ATK / DEF) of one foe (Incredibly, Immensely, Massively, Greatly, Slightly) boosts self (ATK / DEF / Both) (Incredibly, Immensely, Massively, Greatly, Slightly) heals single ally (Incredibly, Immensely, Massively, Greatly, Slightly) heals team HP (Incredibly, Immensely, Massively, Greatly, Slightly) charges burst gauge Note: As a general rule, any skills that apply to all enemies/allies will be weaker than those that only apply to a single target. This means a single target heal will heal more HP than one that applies to the entire team, any buffs/debuffs will be stronger, etc. Category:Gameplay & Mechanics